Over the past ten years, three leading Delaware institutions -the University of Delaware, Christiana Care Health System and Nemours/ Alfred I. duPont Hospital for Children - have received over $140M in biomedical infrastructure awards through the IDeA program. As a result of this funding, a strong statewide biomedical research network has developed. However, as is true for most IDeA programs, relatively few of the currently funded research programs are clinical or translational in scope. These Delaware institutions have developed a strategic partnership with the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC), the lead institution of an existing NIH-CTSA award. The Delaware Clinical and Translational Research Program (DECTR) will leverage MUSC's experience and further build the infrastructure in both states needed to create sustainable, nationally competitive, clinical an translational research programs. The Specific Aims of the DE-CTR are to: 1) develop the infrastructure to facilitate the growth and development of clinical and translational research within Delaware and South Carolina; 2) facilitate the recruitment, training, and professional development of clinicians, scientists, and engineers that will synergistically develop outstanding clinical and translational research programs; and 3) develop model community engagement outreach programs that promote health and wellness to a diverse population of Delawareans. The five Key Component Activities (KCAs) outlined in this proposal- Clinical Translational Pilot Grants Program; Clinical Research Education, Mentoring and Career Development; Clinical Research Design, Epidemiology and Biostatistics; Clinical Research Expansion and Support; and Community Engagement and Outreach - will be supported by the proposed Administration and Evaluation Cores. The DE-CTR will develop the infrastructure to rapidly grow and develop clinical and translational research programs within and across the partnering institutions by concurrently building on the existing strengths of each institution and providing the key components to allow growth in strategic areas to improve the health of the citizens of Delaware, South Carolina, and the nation.